


Based In Truth

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma accidentally tells her parents that Skye's her girlfriend, naturally they demand Jemma bring her along for the holidays. Jemma asks her if she'd be willing to pretend to be her girlfriend for a couple weeks and Skye says yes. Unfortunately Jemma thinks Skye's only doing it to be a good friends, while in reality Skye's hoping this is an opportunity to finally tell Jemma that she's in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based In Truth

Skye’s still not fully confident as to how she got here. One second she’s planning on spending the holidays solo at the base, and the next she’s on a nine hour flight to London. Apparently that’s where she’ll be meeting Jemma’s family for the first time. Even worse, she was going to be meeting them as Jemma’s new girlfriend, except they weren’t actually dating as much as Skye wished they were. Skye still isn’t clear on the details, but it’d been hard to say no when the girl she’d secretly been in love with for months practically begged her to spend the holidays with her, pretending to be her girlfriend. It was probably the best gift she could’ve received for Christmas, and simultaneously the worst. 

“Skye darling do you have everything”? Skye’s snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Jemma’s voice and she realizes most of the passengers have already vacated the plane. The warm smile she gives Jemma is far too genuine as she straightens up,” sorry I was just thinking about the trip, I didn’t realize I was holding us up”. Jemma’s hand finds Skye’s easily and the gentle squeeze she receives sends warmth shooting through her. “Just two weeks and then everything can go back to normal. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I’m not sure how I could possibly repay you”. Skye grabs her bag from the overhead compartment and gives a small shake of her head,” trust me you don’t have to. I really don’t mind. It gives me something to do for Christmas and I’m looking forward to seeing where the amazing Jemma Simmons comes from”. 

The rest of the airport is a blur of people, it’s a bit overwhelmed for Skye if she’s being honest. She’s never really left the states before, excluding when they’d gone on missions and that had never been anything close to this. They’d obviously bypassed the large crowds and bustling airports. Everything was incredibly… foreign, and it seemed like everyone was reuniting with long lost family members. Another thing Skye wasn’t exactly an expert on. Still Jemma holds her hand through customs and baggage claim, and it makes the weight in Skye’s chest just a little bit lighter. It’s obvious which family Jemma belongs to, considering Jemma’s almost an exact replica of the woman standing in the pickup lane outside. She tries not to look too disappointed when Jemma releases her hand to run up and hug her mother, especially given it’s been almost two years since the pair have seen one another.

She doesn’t have long to feel left out because soon enough Skye’s being pulled towards the family and she’s shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries while Jemma’s mother goes on about how lovely it is to meet the girl Jemma’s been gushing about for months. Jemma looks properly mortified and for a moment Skye allows herself to hope that maybe some of this is based in fact. Still it seems unlikely, and Skye’s far too familiar with getting her hopes up only to have them crushed later on. So she simply smiles and tries to ignore how nervous she is about meeting Jemma’s parents. She even manages a straight face when Jemma’s father approaches her and asks her what her intentions are with Jemma. It’s enough to make even Skye freeze up and she only relaxes once the man loses his serious look in exchange for a more fitting smile and pulls her into a hug,” welcome to the family Skye”. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
“How… forward thinking of them.” For some reason sleeping arrangements hadn’t yet crossed Skye’s mind until now. Ultimately it wasn’t that surprising that her parents had given them Jemma’s old room, claiming that it was silly to think that they wouldn’t end up sneaking into the same bed anyways. Still it was a bit of a shock to the pair as they eyed the moderately small bed,” I can take the floor if you’d like? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and it’s the least I can do”. Skye doesn’t even consider the offer,” it’s not a big deal. There’s plenty of room for both of us. Besides what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you sleep on the floor at your own house”? The comment makes Jemma brighten considerably and soon they’re dutifully going through the motions of getting ready for bed. 

Skye had never really had to deal with jet lag before since her only means of flying had been the bus but the flight was killer, and all she wanted to do was get in bed and crash. Curling up on the wall side of the bed she did her best to give Jemma plenty of space. Unfortunately with the bed being a little smaller than a full that wasn’t possible. It only took about fifteen minutes of awkwardly shifting against one another before Skye was completely over it. “Just, here”. Rolling to face Jemma she wrapped an arm around the other girl’s waist, tucking her cheek against the back of Jemma’s neck she gave out a pleased sigh. Even Jemma seemed to relax, shifting so that she pressed into the curve of Skye’s body. “Is this comfortable for you”? She took the pleased sigh as a definite yes and allowed herself to quickly fade off to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
“Skye wake up”, Skye’s gotten used to this sort of wake up. It’s been five days since their initial arrival and every morning since Jemma’s always woken her up gently. It doesn’t hurt that she usually has a cup of coffee on standby. It’s stupidly domestic and Skye sort of loves it. Still it doesn’t prevent her from grumbling as she pulls herself back into a ball. A hand moves to brush along her jawline and the grumbling turns into content hums, and despite her best efforts her eyes open to take in the gorgeous brit sitting beside her. “Well that’s a start. I just wanted to let you know I’m running into town with dad, I think mum wants to have time alone with you. I’m sure she’ll be drilling you so I promise to be back soon. I’m leaving your coffee on the dresser okay”? Skye moves an arm to wrap around Jemma’s waist as if that’s protest enough,” you could just come back to bed”. It takes a moment for her sleep addled brain to recognize how forward that comment is. Especially given that there’s no one around to be watching their act. 

It’s obvious that her face is bright red if the burning sensation is anything to go by, and based on the look Jemma’s giving her she’s definitely crossed some kind of general friendship line. Still Jemma seems to take it all in turn and simply offers one of those brilliant smiles Skye can’t seem to get enough of. “We both know if I don’t go downstairs dad will only fetch me. Besides its past ten there’s no way I could sleep later. Now get up and get ready, you don’t want to disappoint mum”. Jemma leans in to kiss her cheek as if it’s the most normal thing in the world and promptly flees the room. Running her fingers through her hair she wonders if maybe she isn’t the only one getting comfortable with their fake relationship.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“That smells delicious”, Skye can’t help but lean back into Jemma as the other woman’s arms loop around her waist. “Well you can thank your mom for that, I honestly didn’t do much. I think she just kept me around to make me feel better about my lack of cooking skills”. “Nonsense, you’re going to be a professional baker in no time Skye. Just give me another couple lessons and you’ll be a professional”. Skye flushes at the compliment and she’s pretty sure her hearts having a total meltdown. Jemma’s fingers press against her stomach and she moves her own to rest above the other woman’s. “Well that’s definitely a plus, this one’s not much of a cook so one of us should probably be able to provide sustenance.” Jemma pulls away giving a mock glare,” excuse me, I’ll have you know I’m an excellent cook. I just tend to get carried away with testing out different combinations. Besides it’s not like you’re any better, you’re always getting distracted by your laptop”. Skye gives a small shrug before dipping her finger into the batter she’d spent the last hour making and sucks it off her finger with a quiet smack. Jemma swats at her hands before pulling her away from the bowl. “You’re incorrigible Skye. You’re going to get sick eating all of that raw batter.” 

Skye can’t help but pout despite her close proximity to Jemma. “That’s the best part though, everyone knows you’re supposed to make stuff purely to eat a bunch of the batter”. Somewhere during the exchange Liz manages to slip out of the kitchen unnoticed and Skye’s only just realizing that she’s very alone with Jemma, in a very close proximity. “As your girlfriend I can’t allow you to get sick, it’s the rules”. Skye rolls her eyes licking her lips and suddenly Jemma’s eyes are trained on Skye’s lips and her brains in overdrive. Suddenly it’s as if she can’t focus on anything except Jemma’s own lips. Biting her lip she leans forward adjusting her hands to rest against Jemma’s shoulders. “You’ve got something-“, Jemma mutters leaning forward. They’re close enough that Skye can feel Jemma’s warm breath on her cheek. Of course Jemma’s dad picks that moment to enter the kitchen clearing his throat with an amused grin. It’s enough to send Skye reeling back blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate”, she manages to splutter before bolting from the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Skye really has been meaning to talk to Jemma about the almost kiss, but since then they haven’t seemed to have more than five minutes alone, which seems intentional on Jemma’s part. To be fair they’ve been busy cooking and decorating. On top of that Jemma’s parent’s insisted on bringing them out on the town for the night. Skye’s not one to complain, she’s looking forward to the liquid courage if nothing else from the night. The first hour goes without a hitch, Jemma’s parents spend most of it telling her stories of a young Jemma. The girl manages to be a pretty good sport about it and Skye loves hearing about young Jemma. It’s like a rare look into the girl’s past and she can’t get enough. Somewhere along her fourth drink Jemma excuses herself to run to the bathroom, and it isn’t until she’s well into her fifth that she realizes Jemma’s been gone for a significant amount of time. Swiveling in her chair she does a quick sweep of the place her training kicking in. 

It’s far too easy to spot Jemma in the crowd and she frowns realizing she’s with someone else. That someone else just happens to be a girl who, if Skye’s being unbiased is rather attractive. “Who’s that girl Jemma’s with”, the question’s more rhetorical but Jemma’s parents chime in obviously recognizing her. “Oh that’s Sarah, I believe Jemma dated her back in high school, or rather when Jemma was in high school. Now that I think about it I’m pretty sure that’s the last person Jemma’s brought around the family. Never really liked that one, she had quite the attitude, I always assumed she was in it to manipulate Jemma”. That’s enough information to have Skye frustrated. Quickly downing the last of the drink she makes her way over to the pair scowling at how close the two are standing. As soon as she’s close enough her hand finds Jemma’s lower back and she offers a cold smile,” I was wondering where you went off to. Who’s your friend babe”? Jemma seems surprised to see Skye and it makes Skye’s chest ache. Maybe joining this conversation had been a mistake. Jemma’s still getting over whatevers making her speechless when Sarah thrusts a hand in Skye’s direction,” I’m Sarah, an old friend of Jemma’s. We go way back, and you are”? Skye takes the hand making sure to squeeze harder than necessary before withdrawing her hand,” the girlfriend, Skye”. Sarah’s smile turns almost predatory as she brushes a palm along Jemma’s arm, this seems to motivate the brit into action as she withdraws her arm. “Funny Jemma didn’t mention she’d brought along a friend from the states. Must not be very brag worthy. Did you two meet at work or are you her latest charity case”? 

Unfortunately words like charity case drive far too close to home for Skye and it’s enough to make her freeze. She considers grabbing the girl by her hair and slamming her face into the bar but the last thing she needs to do is cause more of a scene. Jemma’s still looking a little taken back by the whole situation and the weight in her chest only seems to grow heavier. “I- um”. She knows she’s made a mistake by even speaking as Sarah’s grin widens,” ah I see I got it spot on. Charity case it is”. Jemma finally seems to get her wits about her and steps between the two,” can you both stop. Sarah that’s completely uncalled for, you owe Skye an apology, and Skye why are you acting so strange? I only stopped to say hello”. Jemma’s reprimanding tone is enough to kick on her fleeing instincts,” you know what don’t bother apologizing, I’ll just leave you two to it. It seems like you’ve got a lot to talk about. I’d hate to interrupt”. Jemma shoots her a hurt look, as if somehow Skye’s done something to upset, though Skye can’t imagine what that could possibly be. Without another word she’s making her way out of the bar forgoing even grabbing her coat. All her alcohol ridden brain can process is that she needs air and she needs it now.

It’s not like she expected to make it far, especially when it seems like she’s walked onto the set of Frozen and she didn’t even have a jacket. She’s hardly made it a block before she’s bent over sucking in air. It’s as if someone’s gone and punched a hole through her chest, a feeling she’s managed to avoid since her early training days with May. She doesn’t have long to get her act together before someone’s grabbing her arm. Skye flinches away before realizing its Jemma and she’s already got a coat wrapped around Skye’s shoulders. “Skye what was that? Why’d you run off?” She knows the best course of action would be to explain what she’s thinking, to just tell Jemma how she feels, but her mouths suddenly dry and her brains blank. So she does the next best thing. Wrapping her arms around Jemma’s neck she moves forward pressing her lips against Jemma’s. Skye’s willing to bet that she isn’t the only one enjoying this, based on the way Jemma’s hands have already found her hips and they’re pressed together like their lives depend on it. 

Far too soon Jemma’s moving away looking at her with pure confusion. “Look Skye I get that you’re just being a good friend and helping me with this but you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything. I get that you’re just doing it because I asked and we’re friends… I just don’t want to ruin that because you feel like you have to do… this”, Jemma muttered waving her hands between them. Skye wonders if she should take that as rejection, but all she can think about is Jemma’s hands on her waste and the taste of the gin still lingering on her lips. “I don’t feel obligated”, the words are barely a whisper and Jemma’s confused look only increases. “Skye really this is no big deal. We only have a few more days and then you don’t have to-“. Skye presses a finger to Jemma’s lips and it startles them both. “Just let me say something. I’m not doing this because of some obligation to our friendship Jemma. I’m doing this because I want to. I kissed you because I wanted to. I’ll understand if you’re mad it was wrong of me to agree to this without telling you how I felt. I just… I wanted to see what it was like, dating you I mean, and then I realized how much I liked it and I didn’t want to end it so maybe I got a little jealous in there but it’s only because I’m head over heels for you and I’m terrible at expressing myself. I want this Jemma, not what we had before but, whatever this is. If you want that I mean”. 

Skye realizes that she probably sounds insane, and based on the blank way Jemma’s staring at her she’s pretty sure she just screwed up their friendship. Easily the most important thing in her life. Sighing Skye’s gaze lowers,” if that’s not what you want I’ll totally understand though, we can finish this week out and then we can go back to being friends”. This time it’s Jemma who closes the space between them and Skye can’t imagine a better way to have someone say they feel the same.

\-------------------------------  
“I’ve got to say this was easily the best Christmas ever”. Skye can’t resist giving the brit a quick kiss as they shuffle towards the plane door. Jemma’s face lights up and she quickly threads her fingers through Skye’s,” I’m glad. My parents absolutely adored you, they already made me promise to bring you back next year.” The idea of Jemma being so confident in their relationship lasting till next year makes Skye grin,” well I think that can be arranged. Just think we can celebrate Christmas and the actual start of our relationship. It’ll be perfect. Plus we can finally break in that old bed of yours.” Jemma rolls her eyes at Skye as she waggles her eyebrows suggestively. Her expression suddenly darkens as they near baggage claim and inevitably the team. “We haven’t filled out forms, our relationship is technically against code, we’ve just started and we’re already breaking over a dozen regulations”. Skye takes that moment to silence Jemma with a kiss. “Will you calm down Simmons I doubt Coulson’s going to be too hard on us. If it makes you feel better I’ll grab the forms as soon as we’re back to the base”. Jemma takes this as a moment to list any and every form they could possibly need to fill out. Skye doesn’t understand half of what she’s saying, but at this point she’s fairly confident she’d be happy to spend the rest of her life doing just this.


End file.
